


Posters

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: This was my FIRST fic I posted on tumblr! how freaking exciting!Summary: After a particularly hard day of filming, Virgil finds himself on the floor of his room having a terrible panic attack





	Posters

He couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t. BREATHE.

And his heart was racing and he felt cold and hot at the same time and there was a physical pain in his chest.

At this point, Virgil had no idea how long he’d been laying on the floor in his corner of Thomas’ mind, but he didn’t really care. Roman had been incredibly antagonizing towards him during the filming of today’s video and it had been incredibly tolling. And, although Patton had tried to help by showing how much he “helped,” Logan had sided with Roman once again and had brought an even bigger blow to Virgil’s already small ego.

Was he shaking? He felt like he was shaking but… No… It was far too gentle to be his body producing the shaking. Was someone shaking him?

“Kiddo? Can you hear me, bud? I need you to try to talk to me, Verge,” Patton murmured. Virgil turned his head slightly to look at the paternal side.

“You— What?” Virgil whispered. He saw a tiny bit of relief spread across Patton’s face as he spoke.

“I need you to listen to me, kiddo, okay? What are a few things that you’re able to see?” Virgil scanned his room and began a list of things he could see. The first thing he saw was the curtains. He’d recently changed them for some plain purple ones since, after the “Great Spider Threat of 2017,” he didn’t want Patton to freak out every time he came into the anxious corner of Thomas’ mind. Especially since Pat had been coming over more frequently. Then he saw his “Nightmare Before Christmas” posters, which Roman still hadn’t been able to steal from him yet. Then, of course, Patton. After Patton he saw the couch, and that was the limit of his vision.

“I-I see the c-curtains, and the… the… the…” Virgil trailed off as a wave of pain tore through his body. It hadn’t been this bad since the last time Thomas had royally messed up a project and it was far too late to restart it.

Patton’s soft voice broke through his thoughts. “It’s okay, Verge. It’s gonna be okay, but I need you to help me lead you to the wall. Can you do that?”

Virgil lightly nodded and, with Pat’s help, shakily rose to his feet and walked the few steps to the wall by the stairs. He sunk to the ground and

Patton guided him to a position where he was laying with his back to the wall on his side, looking out at the rest of the room.

“Can you keep going with your list, Verge? I’d really appreciate it.”

With a little more control, Virgil began his list again. “I s-see the curtains and the Tim B-Burton posters and y-you, of c-course, and the couch.” Patton nodded and put on his “Thinking Face” for a few moments before speaking again.

“You mentioned some posters, right? Do you have any other posters that you like?” Patton began to smooth down Virgil’s messy purple hair as Virgil thought of an answer.

“I have a p-poster of ‘Big Hero 6’ that I h-haven’t put up.” Virgil’s voice was beginning to even out and he wasn’t feeling nearly as much pain as before.

“A-and I have a few Star Wars posters as well,” he continued.

“Yeah?” Patton asked quietly. “And what are your favorite things about those posters?”

“The ‘Big Hero 6’ poster has a really cool art style. It’s all in postcards and has a lot of stylistic elements from San Fransokyo,” Virgil rattled off, genuinely enthusiastic about sharing what he enjoyed about the poster. After a few more minutes of talking about posters, he realized he felt almost totally calm. He sat up and looked at Patton, who had a big dorky smile on his face.

“You feeling better, kiddo?” he asked.

All Patton got as a response was a bone-crushing hug.


End file.
